


Oc comic written tidbits

by Jake_thesamoyed



Category: Jjba - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_thesamoyed/pseuds/Jake_thesamoyed
Summary: This is written with the intent of being updated and shared between me and MUTUALS for my comic on my Instagram that is still in development (oc x Canon basically) and it's furry shit too (feral not anthropomorphic) so there's terminology used there too ig if you're finding this somehow that's not by a mutual or likewise then how did you even get here lol





	Oc comic written tidbits

**Author's Note:**

> NONE OF THESE ARTICLE PIECES ARE IN ORDER! Please keep that in mind as the first chapter takes place at the very end of the comic series

Hinode stood head held high, pupils dialated looking directly at Dio (or well his good eye was looking) an unforgiving snarl etched into his face, Dio just stared with amusement. Hinode stretched out both of his wings about to make a run for it, one, two.. three.. he counted mentally while counting the seconds ticked and his wings flapped up and down, that was until Dio was no longer in his sight on the ground almost as if he vanished. He was a good few feet off the ground until he felt his ears prick up and fur stand on end, he was behind him. He didn't have a second to register his location before feeling a pair of claws press into his back, deeply piercing the flesh and fur underneath, causing Hinode to panic and nearly plummet to the ground below, not before being pushed further down by Dio. He couldn't register the impact but he landed directly on his stomach, then it happened..

There was a sickening crack, then a crunching noise almost like a twig snapping..

Hinode whipped around on all fours, in a hunching position about to rear up on Dio, a blow to the head is what he was aiming for, instead Hinode collapsed onto the concrete rooftop, Rizuno looking in horror nearby, Hinode let out a loud wail of pain, both of his wings, snapped like twigs in various different segments. Feathers had scattered the rooftop, he felt as if his spine had been snapped in half. It didn't help that he could only see through his right eye, the left having a clawed gash that Dio left for him, not unlike the others across his face and body that was for sure. He looked up at Dio who towered over him, twice his size standing but nearly four times as tall from the cold hard ground. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THIS DIO! AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH!" Hinode screamed out at him, and Dio merely looked down at him almost disgusted. "Women shouldn't be fighting, you shouldn't have betrayed me, now your silly little wings will never pull your little body off the ground anymore." Dio growled at Hinode, placing his paw on his back left wing and pushing down hard this time. This caused Hinode to let out a gargled cry for help, shrill and full of terror, he had never been this vulnerable before, nor has he ever begged for mercy like this before. His one eye fell half lidded as everything started to blur before him, he had to stay awake, he just had to. If he didn't then Rizuno and the others would be in danger for sure. He didn't want to leave her behind like he did once before, it wasn't going to happen again. Tears welled up in his eyes from the pain, everything hurt but he knew until his last breath he had to keep going, he had to protect his only family he had left.

Just then Rizuno hoisted herself over to protect Hinode seeing as Dio was solely focused on him, Dio had already given her a nasty gash across her face between both of her eyes. She lept onto his back and bit harshly on his shoulder, tears welling up in her eyes and Dio thrashed to get her off, her screaming was muffled with her mouth full of flesh and fur. Soon Dio knocked her off of him, she tumbled to the side and approached her, growling harshly as he raised a clawed paw up in the air to strike down on her, one fatal blow to the neck was all it took, but that never came. Just as he struck down Hinode had managed to hobble his way over to protect her, giving him a nasty gash around his pelvis and stomach. He let out a strained scream of pain, faltering down right in front of Rizuno and Dio wasted no time striking again at rizunos side, he took a blind swing so it was closer to her back and not neck or an important organ luckily. But it was enough to break her down to the ground, on the warm concrete below her paws. Hinode clutched onto her right paw as she stroked his left paw gingerly and shakily. Hinode wouldn't stop sobbing trying to nestle up to Riz, which she propped herself up with her head on top of Hinode's. "Riz I don't want to die! I'm not ready to go!" Hinode choked out a few weak sobs as riz provided whatever comfort she had, "I know sweetheart, I know.." Was all she could choke out between short sobs. By then Dio had left knowing they would bleed out and die, he had other people to take care of anyways. Hinode lay limply on the ground, his wings laid limply too, he wouldn't be leaving this cold unforgiving ground again as far as he knew. His vision started to blur more and more, from the tears and from fading out of consciousness. "Riz please.. I-Im scared.." He meekly sputtered out before hacking up just a little bit of blood before his entire body collapsed, Rizuno continued to shakily brush his fur, feeling his body go cold in her arms, she curled up with her tail wrapped around his frail form, until she too fell unconscious, unable to keep herself going anymore, it was just too much to bare. She could hear muffled bells and sirens going off in the distance, it could've been her imagination but she set it all aside knowing these were going to be her last moments.


End file.
